The present invention is directed generally to vehicle seating. More particularly, the invention is directed to a vehicle seat apparatus with a seat suspension having an independent armrest adjustment functionality.
It is now common in vehicle seat technology to provide mechanisms or systems that permit the fore and aft adjustment of seat armrests relative to the seat. Oftentimes, the seat will have both right and left armrests and each is adjustable to accommodate the specific needs or desires of the seat occupant. It is particularly desirable for the seat suspension to permit adjustment of the seat itself in the fore and aft directions, and, in addition, to permit adjustment of the armrests in the fore and aft directions and independently of the seat adjustment. This affords more selective adjustment and positioning of the seat and armrests. It is also important to provide this functionality in a simple and relatively inexpensive design, and to minimize the space or envelope required for the design.